


[Podfic] This Mortal Coil

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for Episode: e161 Dwelling (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by  clover (ingoldenink)Gertrude Robinson is afraid of few things, and death is not one of them. But the prospect must be given due consideration.
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] This Mortal Coil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Mortal Coil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676457) by [clover (ingoldenink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/clover). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/this-mortal-coil-clover.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [This Mortal Coil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676457)

**Author:** [clover (ingoldenink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/clover)

**Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:08:03

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/this-mortal-coil-clover.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/this-mortal-coil-clover.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
